When babies (e.g., human babies) are hungry, they let their parents and/or caregivers, along with others nearby, know by crying, kicking, twisting, slapping, and so forth; i.e., by the hungry baby being generally agitated and fussy. When this happens, the parents and/or the caregivers may be forced to drop everything, find place to put down their stuff, and “make a bottle” by mixing dry baby formula with water and having said mixture placed into a baby bottle for feeding the hungry baby. No matter how long it takes to “make the bottle,” babies do not understand and will continue to fuss and be agitated, which can be highly stressful and/or annoying for parents, caregivers, and/or others in the nearby vicinity. Additionally, it can be a hassle to tote around separate containers of dry baby formula, baby bottles, and water bottles with water—if the parents and/or the caregivers even remember to grab such items before leaving.
There is a need in the art for a solution to these problems.
It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.